


Collected

by MalevolentMirage (MistMarauder)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dom Harry, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Vampire Harry, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Veela Narcissa Black Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MalevolentMirage
Summary: The influence of Voldemort's horcrux as well as an unexpected upbringing has led to a very different Harry Potter. HP/LM. Creature!fic. Dominant!Harry. OOC-ness.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Petunia had always known her nephew was strange, and it wasn't just the fact that he would obviously be a freak just like her horrid sister. The boy never cried. Even when she found him frozen half to death on her doorstep, he had just looked at her calmly as she carried him into the house and screamed for Vernon. He had babbled nonsense at her when he was hungry or needed to be changed, and beyond that he made almost no noise at all. His eyes never left her as she moved around the house or played with her son Dudley, and it was only that fact that he wasn't even two years old that allowed her to dismiss her concerns as paranoia.

That became harder to do as the boy continued to grow older. Vernon never hesitated to take his anger out on the boy as he was growing up, and Petunia was more than happy to turn a blind eye. Dudley needed her attention after all, and it wasn't her fault that the boy had no parents of his own to look after him. Besides, Vernon never went beyond a slap here and there. It was discipline – nothing more. And the boy never complained, so why should she concern herself with it.

By age 5, she began teaching him how to do various chores throughout the house with the promise of having his uncle punish him should he not do them well. She refused to think too much on the fact that even when he was only 7, his cooking and cleaning abilities tended to make her feel inadequate. Even if he was saving her time and effort, knowing that Vernon and Dudley preferred his cooking in the end was galling.

Despite everything, the boy never ceased looking at them all as if they were somehow lesser. Somehow, even when Vernon went so far as to amuse himself by having the boy act as a footrest, the boy would look up at her as if she were worth even less than the dirt under his nails. He radiated condescension when dealing with them, and she couldn't help but fear and hate him.

When the boy was 9, she and Vernon were forced to move because Vernon's firm was relocating. In her eyes, it was a golden opportunity. The boy had never gone to school, and he wasn't allowed outside. No one knew she and Vernon had taken him in. Even when Marge came to visit, he would be locked away with threats of violence should he reveal himself.

Three days before their departure, she brought up her idea to Vernon. How easy it would be to drop him somewhere. The boy was obviously an idiot; he hardly spoke for God's sake! She had no doubt that he would probably die should they drop him in some remote area. However, to her husband, she just said that he was a nuisance, and surely someone would come across him. Then he could be taken to a home of some sort without them ever having to get their names involved.

Vernon agreed.

While driving to their new home a few days later, they made a short detour. The boy didn't even ask questions when she ordered him out of the car. He just stared at her as she walked with him a short distance away. She could hear Dudley pestering Vernon over what she was doing with the freak, but she didn't turn to look at the car. She handed the boy one of Dudley's outgrown jackets and told him they were leaving and not to follow. That they didn't want him anymore and he had outstayed his welcome in their home. He made no expression as she spoke and didn't try to stop her as she turned to walk back to their car.

She glanced back as she opened the door to get back in, and the expression she saw on his face terrified her. He was looking at her intensely, and his eyes were glinting red. And he was very clearly smiling.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Draco! Stop running this instant!" Lucius barked as he grabbed the back of Draco's robes. Draco let out a slight choking sound as the robes pulled at his neck before looking at his father sheepishly. A 16 year old Draco was more of a handful than any Malfoy had the right to be. Lucius had obviously been too lenient on the boy growing up. He sighed.

"Sorry, Father."

"That look doesn't work on me. Explain." Draco lowered his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"I accidentally interrupted Uncle Sev while he was making one of his potions." Draco murmured and looked behind him anxiously as if his Uncle would appear at any minute to scold him. Lucius felt his eye twitch slightly but released his hold on Draco's robes. Draco looked at him pleadingly, and Lucius cursed internally at just how tightly Draco had him wrapped around his finger.

"Fine. Your mother is waiting for you at the floo to take you to Diagon Alley for your school supplies. I'll deal with your Uncle and meet you both at the bookstore." Draco smiled brilliantly before launching himself at his father and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Lucius scowled before patting the boy's back twice and pushing him back. "Go before I change my mind."

Lucius watched his son turn the corner before steeling himself and walking to the lab where he saw his friend angrily spelling the remains of some concoction off the ceiling.

Lucius winced.

"Severus…" The man spun around to greet Lucius with a wide-eyed glare.

"Lucius." He growled. "Look what your idiot son has done. Six hours of work gone to waste!" Severus' eyes were flashing dangerously as he stepped towards Lucius hissing.

Lucius held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Now, Severus. You know he's been with the Zabini boy the last two weeks. How was he to know you were in here? He certainly knows better than to interrupt you purposely."

"And that, my dear friend, is the only reason your son is still breathing." Lucius chuckled.

"Of course, Severus. I would never presume otherwise." Severus placed his wand on the table before covering his eyes with a sigh.

"This potion will have to be redone. I won't be able to join the three of you today. Tell Draco I know it was an accident, and he is forgiven." Severus frowned. "Something has to be done about him though, Lucius. Anyone with an ounce of self-preservation would have at least knocked before flinging open the door."

"I will talk to him, Severus…"

"We both know that won't do any good." Lucius flinched. "He doesn't see you as an authority figure. He barely sees me as one, and I'm his professor. Your inheritance as well as his own is preventing him from getting the discipline he obviously needs."

"What do you expect me to do, Severus? You know I can't bond with someone other than my intended mate. It was only thanks to your potion that Narcissa and I were even able to produce an heir! I'm truly tired of having this conversation every time Draco makes a mistake."

"I know. However, something needs to be done. Should he begin to serve our Lord the way he is now, his recklessness is going to get him killed. You may need to start looking outside the home for someone to reign him in. Someone he will listen to that can actually show him the consequences that could befall him if he doesn't start being more careful." The blonde growled.

"I'll not let some stranger anywhere near my son. My mate has neither died nor proven to be inadequate."

"Your mate probably doesn't even know you exist." Lucius looked as though someone had struck him across the face. "Lucius, I'm sorry. But it's true. You don't even know who it is, and you may never find him or her. This is about Draco. And what Draco needs is someone who can actually control him."

"We're done discussing this. Anyone could have walked in here. It was an accident, and though Draco can be a bit careless, he's neither disrespectful nor badly behaved. You may feel he lacks a central authority figure, but I'm still his Father."

"That didn't do him a lot of good last year when he found himself in the Hospital Wing no less than six times. It doesn't do him any good when he continues to walk into rooms in this house where the Dark Lord resides without concern for what's going on behind closed doors. Our Lord hit him with Crucio the last time, did he not? You are lucky that he has a soft spot for your family. It could have been far worse, Lucius. This is but one incident in a long line. Do you want your son to die?" Lucius couldn't help but straighten and let out a growl. "Don't bother with the dramatics. You haven't been able to intimidate me in years. If you care about your family, you'll actually think about this and stop brushing off his behavior. Now go. I have to clean up his mess – as usual."

Lucius turned and rid his face of its seething expression before striding from the room. It wasn't until he was getting ready to throw floo powder into the fireplace that he realized he had done as told without question. He quickly smothered the rising irritation before stepping into the fireplace.

When he finally stepped out into Diagon Alley and started walking towards Flourish and Blotts, he couldn't help but wish he had stayed home and barricaded himself in his study. Children and teens of all ages flooded the alley shrieking at one another in greeting. Luckily, people tended to clear a path in front of him. It didn't take him long to spot his son and wife when he arrived. Narcissa and Draco were huddled over a book display toward the front of the store. The bag in his son's hand made it clear that he had already purchased his school books. He allowed his eyes to roam over the rest of the store and felt his lip curl when he noticed a rambunctious group of redheads near the register.

"Lucius." He felt a soft hand on his arm and turned immediately to meet Narcissa's eyes. "We have finished here. Let us go." He allowed Narcissa to direct him towards the door, and it wasn't until they exited that he realized Draco wasn't with them. He turned back quickly when he heard a shout from inside the building. Instructing Narcissa to remain outside, he reentered with his wand drawn in front of him. People immediately moved allowing him a clear view of his laughing son and an angry redhead.

"You'll pay for that, Malfoy!" The boy – obviously a Weasley – was on the ground surrounded by the books he'd been carrying moments before.

"It'll teach you a lesson, Weasel. Maybe next time you'll watch where you're going." Draco was twirling his wand through his fingers and had allowed a vicious smirk to cross his face.

"Draco!" His son spared him a glance when he heard his name before turning back to the boy in front of him and raising his wand once more.

"Though perhaps I should teach you a real lesson…" He raised his wand "Levic—"

Before he could finish, another voice sounded. And Lucius was caught between joy and terror as he turned towards it. He had waited his entire life to hear that voice, and it was like nothing he had ever imagined.

"Enough!"

Lucius couldn't help but gasp when his eyes locked on green, and he almost whined in despair when they turned back to his son with a glare. Draco had gone pale and was looking between the two of them uncertainly.

"Put your wand away. Now." Draco looked over at Lucius with obvious terror, and Lucius was tempted to go to him. But he couldn't move. Draco looked slightly panicked when he realized his father wouldn't be coming to his assistance. To his credit, he didn't back down. His wand arm trembled slightly, but he steadied it and turned it on the green-eyed stranger instead.

"And tell me, why should I listen to you?" Lucius was taken aback when the stranger grinned.

"Isn't it obvious?" The man was practically purring. "You're mine. My offspring." His voice hardened and was heavy with rage as he continued to speak. "And if you continue to disobey me, I'm going to make you wish you hadn't."

Draco's eyes widened, and he took a step back before stopping to glower and gesture towards Lucius. "I think not. In case it wasn't obvious," Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm, "I already have parents. So, why don't you go crawl back into whatever hole you crawled out of."

A malicious grin stole across the stranger's face. "Is that right?" He turned back to Lucius, and it was like he could breathe again. Lucius whimpered. The stranger raised a hand beckoning Lucius closer, and later he would be ashamed at how he tripped over his own robes in his haste to be at the stranger's side. It was his mate. His mate. Finally. After so many years. The pleasure of his mate's presence was almost overwhelming. His mate lifted a hand, and curled it around Lucius' nape before pulling him close and biting his neck harshly.

He heard Draco let out a small sound behind him, and even though a part of him wanted to go to his son at once, it was overwhelmed by the all-consuming need he felt rushing through his veins.

He knew his mate and son continued to speak even after his neck was released, but he could do nothing but lean heavily on his new found mate and hope the conversation would end soon. He wanted his mate to take him home. To claim him. To prove that Lucius wasn't unwanted. That he was there to complete him. To make him finally feel whole. He felt his mate pull him close to his side and saw him grab a subdued Draco by the wrist. He had a second to meet the startled blue eyes of Narcissa through the shop window before the three of them vanished from the middle of the protesting crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC.
> 
> Any feedback is much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The first thing Lucius noticed when he awoke was the glare of the sun between navy blue curtains. His head was pounding, and it took him a moment to realize that he wasn't in his room at the Manor. A look to his left alerted him to the fact that he had not slept alone, and a look to his right brought a groan of relief as he quickly grabbed the mild pain potion on the bedside table. After swallowing the vial's contents, a small pop brought his eyes to an immaculately dressed house-elf.

"Milly is to be bringing Master Lucius to Master Harry's study. You is to be calling for Milly once you is dressed." 'Master Harry?' Lucius scowled and tried to think back on the day before without much success. The elf popped back out without another word.

Lucius hefted himself up before taking in his surroundings. He was in a room that easily rivaled his own back at the Manor. The heavy furniture was made of a dark mahogany, and the color scheme was a mixture of navy blue and white. He quickly noted that his wand was nowhere in sight before he cautiously made his way over to the en suite bathroom. Toiletries had been laid out for his use, and he stripped free from his sleeping attire before stepping into the shower. It wasn't long before he was dressed in the robes that had been provided for him and he steeled himself before calling for the elf that had addressed him earlier.

The elf bowed to him and lead him from the room and through a maze of hallways before stopping in front of a wooden door a few minutes later. The elf then bowed once more before popping away. Lucius glowered at the door and attempted to stem his panic. If this person had wished him harm, he'd had ample opportunity before now to cause it. He raised his hand and knocked sharply before a deep voice commanded him to "Enter."

He opened the door, and the first thing he noticed was that his son was sitting quietly in a chair by the fireplace. There was a heavy book in his lap. He had looked up when his father walked in, and Lucius was quick to notice that his son looked relieved if not quite happy to see him. He looked tired and somewhat stressed, but Lucius could see that he was unharmed. Draco's uneasiness put him on edge however, and he turned his attention to the room's other occupant.

Everything hit him at once. The man's scent – his aura. How could he have forgotten that he had met his mate? He was no longer able to hold back the slight panic he felt. This man could break him. And Draco was here. His thoughts spun. Lucius had always hoped that he would be able to spend time with his mate before revealing his son. It was well known that many dominant creatures did not react well to or accept children that were not of their blood. There had been some instances even where the dominant had gone into a rage and killed the child to remove the perceived stain on their mateship. But Lucius had needed an heir. Almost half of all creatures never found their mate, and he couldn't have his line die and have the entirety of his family's assets seized by the greedy hands of the Ministry.

"Lucius, calm down."

The man had somehow ended up in front of him without Lucius realizing it. His hand had gripped Lucius' chin firmly and the blond looked down slightly to lock eyes with his mate. He could feel his body start to relax under his dominant's influence. He felt a gentle intrusion in his mind, and his mate's eyes softened.

"You need not worry about what I will do to Draco. He is just as much mine as he is yours. I am not some lowly creature who is so easily threatened that I would commit murder to ensure my claim. I'm sorry that he has to be here for this actually, but I'm going to make it very clear to him where his place is in my household." The brunet tightened his grip as his voice and eyes went cold before he eventually released Lucius and gestured for him to take a seat in the chair next to Draco.

The man stood before them, and Lucius was suddenly quite aware that while he and Draco were certainly comfortable, the man did not join them by sitting down in the loveseat across from them. Instead he stood in front of them, and both he and his son were forced to look up to meet his eyes.

"I know you both think that our meeting was a coincidence, but let me assure you that it was not. I've been aware of my mate for years, and I've kept a close eye on you and your family." The man's eyes settled on Lucius. "Do not think that I did not want you. The truth is far more mundane. I was too young to form a mating bond with you or anyone else. The fact is that I'm no older than your son. At least in age."

The man's eyes moved to Draco and he smirked slightly in amusement as Draco's jaw had dropped open in a most undignified manner. Lucius saw the exact moment that Draco went to say something. Apparently the stranger did as well. The smirk fell and he spoke before Draco got the chance.

"Do not interrupt me." The strength of the order had Draco's mouth slamming shut and his body curling in on itself slightly in his chair. The man looked satisfied before turning back to Lucius.

"I'm sorry for any pain this must have caused you, but it went against my very nature for me to approach my submissive when I was in a more vulnerable position than they. The power you could have had over me was unacceptable, and I felt as though I would have been unable to prove myself a worthy dominant. Therefore, I kept my distance. As I was far ahead of most children my age, my guardian decided that it would be best to continue my schooling at home. So, I did not attend Hogwarts or Durmstrang or any other public school of magic. However, this year I reached my majority. With the settling of my family's magic, my ability to claim my Lordship, and the completion of both my conventional schooling as well as my private training, the time finally seemed right for me to close that distance."

The man's eyes stayed locked to Lucius' as he completed his short apology and explanation. It was obvious that a lot was being left unsaid and unexplained, but Lucius couldn't bring himself to question him. As soon as he realized that his mate wasn't going to reject him and had never planned to do so, he was hard-pressed to stop himself from falling from the chair and hitting his knees. That control vanished when the man reached out and pressed lightly against the mark on the side of his neck.

"Tell me, Lucius. Do you forgive me for making you wait? Will you allow me to make this mark permanent?" The man's voice was low and soothing, and his other hand was combing through his hair. Lucius whimpered, and he realized that he was on the floor gripping the man's robes in desperation. The man leaned over him and shushed him quietly before placing his hands firmly on either side of Lucius' face and pulling gently to make him stand. "I suppose that's a yes then."

Lucius watched in fascination as the man's eyes seemed to glow, and he smiled showing his teeth. The canines lengthened, and he used one of his hands to grab Lucius' hair and force his head to the side. Before he could blink, there was a searing pain in his neck. It wasn't like the quick bite from before. He felt the man's teeth enter his neck, and he could hear himself screaming in pain. It seemed like it was going to go on forever, and he heard Draco whimper behind him.

Then, abruptly, it was over.

"Shh. I'm sorry." The man was petting Lucius' hair and supporting his weight while simultaneously trying to soothe him. Lucius was panting slightly and trying to regain his balance.

And suddenly Lucius could feel him. He could feel the connection to his mate, and he couldn't even fathom how he had gone all of these years without it. The first emotions he recognized were slight guilt alongside a bit of sadistic amusement. However, smothering both of those feelings was overwhelming affection. Lucius just wanted to curl up into the man's chest and drown in it. This kind of intimacy was unlike any he had ever experienced.

"Father." Draco's hesitant whisper brought him back to himself quickly, and he turned in the man's arms to see Draco clutching his book to his chest and looking at them both in fear.

He realized what this must've looked like to Draco and winced.

"I'm okay, Draco." He didn't bother trying to explain beyond that. It would be pointless and he hadn't the energy.

The man pulled him back and sat beside him on the loveseat pulling him close. Lucius closed his eyes and buried his face in the man's neck in contentment unknowingly letting out a small hum in the process.

The man spoke quietly to Draco while running a hand up and down Lucius' back. "Go ahead, Draco. You can ask your questions now."

There was a pause, and they could both hear Draco's uneven breathing. After a few moments, he spoke roughly.

"What exactly are you?"

"Have I not made it obvious enough for you, Draco?" His mate sounded amused.

"Fine." Draco said shortly. "Who are you?"

Lucius recalled the elf from this morning.

'Milly is to be bringing Master Lucius to Master Harry's study…'

"My name is Harry Potter."

Lucius' eyes flew open in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC.
> 
> Any feedback is much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Draco was stunned silent, and Harry was grinning like he had told the world's funniest joke. It was an odd look on him honestly. Lucius had pulled back and was staring at him.

'Shit.'

His mate was the one who vanquished his Lord. Who left him in a state between life and death and who was touted as a hero amongst the wizarding public. Lucius swallowed. There was no possible way Harry was going to allow them to maintain their current alliances. The Dark Lord had killed Lily and James Potter and attempted to kill Harry himself. Granted, the Dark Lord was in a state of crazed paranoia, but his mate was only a child at the time. The reabsorption of most of his horcruxes and being returned in a new body had restored the Dark Lord's sanity for the most part. He was now similar to the man Lucius had first pledged his allegiance to. The only horcrux that had remained unabsorbed was the one placed inside Nagini. The snake's essence and the Dark Lord's had long ago become one. To absorb part of the soul would be to absorb the whole. However, Lucius doubted these excuses would be accepted by the man in front of him. And what of Narcissa? And Severus? Was he to turn his back on them as well? Lucius felt sick.

Draco seemed to be in a similar state. His face was pale with fear, but Harry had long ago turned his attention towards Lucius and was looking at him calmly.

"Have you finished panicking about the fact that you're now bonded to the Hero of the Wizarding World?" Harry smirked slowly. "If so, allow me to put your mind at ease. I have no allegiances in this war. There are some who would try to force my hand, but I am not easily swayed. I will make connections and decisions that benefit both myself and my family regardless of what others may think or desire. My sire is aligned with your Lord because of his views on the rights of magical creatures, but I myself don't care to make such commitments. That may change in the future. We will see. And you need not worry how the Dark Lord will react to me. I have knowledge he is not aware of that will tip the scales in my favor. On that note, we will be removing that mark on your arm when we return to your manor. It's unseemly, and the claim it implies is unacceptable."

Harry was looking at Lucius' covered arm with mild irritation, but he looked up at Lucius before continuing.

"Tell me Lucius, can you truly agree to this? Do you understand that you will no longer be making the final decision in any aspect of not only your life but our son's? That you will have to defer to me? I know your instincts encourage that submission, but I also know that you have been living a very different life until now."

Harry looked at Lucius calmly as he waited for a response. The blond shifted slightly and pushed down his urge to agree instantly.

"I believe," he began slowly, "this will be easier for me than you realize. I may have difficulties from time to time." He frowned. "However, it's been a struggle for me to make pertinent decisions without some form of guidance, and my instincts have made it difficult for me to act as needed in certain situations." He refrained from looking at his son, yet Harry's nod seemed to imply that he understood what Lucius was trying to say.

"What about my mother?" Draco's interrupted looking between them with wide eyes and trembling lips.

"Ah yes, Narcissa." Harry focused on Lucius once again. "You will be divorced. I'll not allow an annulment as that would give cause for people to question Draco's legitimacy as our heir. She will be given a vault containing her dowry along with a healthy sum beyond that. She will also be given a house of her own, and she can choose to live there or remain in the Manor in a separate wing."

"You're actually okay with that? With her being around?" Harry's expression softened as he turned back to Draco.

"She is your mother, and I'll actually be quite displeased should she choose not to remain in your life solely because I am entering it. However, from what I've observed, that shouldn't be a problem." Harry's eyes darted back to Lucius'. "We will have to discuss her limitations though when it comes to dealing with Draco as his parent. She'll not be allowed to go against my decisions. However, though she will no longer be your wife, she is still family and will be respected and treated as such. Do you foresee a problem dealing with her?"

Lucius shook his head in response.

"No. She has veela blood as well. We were friends for years before we married. Neither of us had found our mate at that time, and we knew that there was a sizeable possibility that we never would. I think she'll be saddened by the fact that she still hasn't found hers, but she will be happy for me."

"Good. I'm glad. Draco, I will answer more of your questions at a later time. Milly!" Lucius was somewhat startled as the elf from that morning popped up beside him, but Harry didn't look away from him as he continued speaking. "Show Draco to the library."

Lucius looked over at his son as his face flushed and he opened his mouth angrily. "If you think I'm leaving you alone with my father, Potter-"

His voice was cut off as Harry waved his hand in Draco's general direction before turning his attention away from Lucius. Draco's hand had come up to grasp his own throat as his eyes widened in shock.

"You will not speak to me in that manner. Until you can understand that, you will not speak at all." Draco made a failed attempt at responding, but Harry continued speaking as though he didn't notice. "To put your mind at ease, I can promise that your father is perfectly safe with me. Now leave us. There are matters to discuss that are none of your concern. We will summon you for dinner during which we will go over my expectations for your behavior in my home."

Draco looked gobsmacked as his pleading look towards Lucius went unanswered, and Milly called for "young Master Malfoy to please be following me" as if nothing had just occurred.

When the door shut behind the two, Harry turned back to Lucius.

"I know that you've raised him to the best of your abilities, but I foresee conflict in our future. He is too shocked to react violently at the moment, but yesterday showed what a temperamental brat he can be." Harry grinned. "I kind of like that though. He has passion. It's more than I can say for most people." Lucius swallowed.

"The discipline was usually left to his godfather. Sometimes Narcissa if the punishment didn't need some degree of severity. I've never been good at denying him anything." Lucius diverted his eyes.

Harry laughed.

"I've noticed. Draco is like a wild colt. He needs to be tamed but never broken." Harry's face hardened. "I will see to that."

Harry leaned in and placed his hand on the back of Lucius' neck before pulling him closer. "For now though, I need to taste you." Lucius tried turning his neck to the side once more, but Harry's grip tightened along with his voice. "No." Lucius looked at him questioning, and Harry moved his hand to trace a finger over Lucius' lips. "Here." And before Lucius could react, the dark haired man had leaned in a dragged his tongue across the seam of Lucius' lips. He gasped, and Harry seized hold of that moment and plunged inside.

Lucius groaned as the cold tongue swept through his mouth exploring every area it could reach. Teeth clacked, and his own tongue cut on one of Harry's canines allowing the sharp taste of blood to intrude on the kiss. Harry sucked hard once then pulled back and brushed Lucius' hair from his face.

"You're beautiful." Lucius sat stunned and panting softly. "Absolutely gorgeous." Harry leaned in and kissed his jaw near his ear. "I can't wait to have you, but there are things that must be taken care of before that can happen. We will relax tonight and have a quiet dinner with Draco." Harry's fingers clenched slightly in Lucius' hair. "Because tomorrow, we return to Diagon Alley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC.
> 
> I probably put this up prematurely, but let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Draco had been informed when he was young that both he and his father were part Veela and that being part Veela meant having a predestined mate. While it was entirely possible for those with Veela blood to have sex with or even marry a person who was not their soulmate, many did not. Draco had dismissed the idea of a soulmate at the time refusing to allow some sentimental nonsense to control his life and his relationships. That dismissal and refusal to listen was coming back to bite him now. He had never seen his father less put together than he'd seemed yesterday and today. Tripping over himself and allowing a man half his age to bite him in front of a store full of people - especially _Weasleys_ \- was beyond embarrassing. Then to watch him on the floor groveling like Death Eaters of the lowest rank in front of the Dark Lord was even worse. Draco shuddered.

Draco was currently sulking in the library glaring down at the book _Potter_ had given him last night. The man had seen fit to rectify his "abhorrent ignorance about his own species". Draco scowled. The book on Veela, while informative just made this entire situation more distressing.

Potter _owned_ his father. The second his father had consented to mating with the other teen, he had given up any right to make decisions about his own life. At least those _his dominant_ didn't decide to give him. Draco sneered and slammed the book shut shoving it across the table in front of him. He still couldn't speak. There was a light pressure at his throat that reminded him of it - like an invisible leash. He reached up to rub at the empty expanse of skin before looking at the clock. It was almost time for dinner, and he stood up and stretched before walking out of the library into the main hall.

The house elf that had been popping in and out on him for the past 24 hours had shown him where the dining hall was this morning. He had eaten alone, but that was more of a relief than anything.

This time when he entered the room, his father and his father's mate were already at the table waiting for him. There was an empty seat to Potter's left and across from his father that was obviously meant for him. He sat in it and looked away from the other two pointedly. He didn't want to look at his father panting over someone his own age, and he didn't want to watch some stranger treating his father like a prized pet.

His mind had been spinning in circles trying to think of a way to get himself and his father out of this situation. He couldn't think of a single instance in which his father had indicated that he would enjoy being trapped in such a relationship.

"It amazes me that I can provide you with reading material and you can see the evidence in front of you, yet you still persist in thinking that my relationship with your father is wrong." Potter said lightly making Draco's head whip around in shock.

Had Potter read his mind without looking him in the eye? That was impossible!

Potter snorted.

"I'll let that bit of ignorance slide as I've not given you any real material to work with regarding myself and my own abilities. However, you should understand by now that your father is more than content in his new position. In fact, it is the only thing that would make him truly happy. You'll understand it more when you reach maturity." Draco glowered to make up for his lack of verbal response, and his father got his attention by speaking softly but confidently.

"Draco. You will hurt not only me, but yourself, your mother, and Severus if you can't come to accept this. You will make it difficult on all of us. I expected better of you."

Draco went red as he shifted his head to look at his father. He felt the pressure around his neck loosening and saw the slight shift Potter made out of the corner of his eye. He refrained from speaking too quickly despite being fairly positive that the ability had been returned to him. He _did_ understand that it could be taken away again just as easily.

"You expect me to accept someone no older than myself waltzing in from outside of the family, taking over your position as Lord Malfoy, making decisions about all of our lives, and becoming what? Some sort of third parent?" Draco's voice rose steadily as he addressed his father ignoring Potter for the moment.

"Frankly, yes. You've been informed all your life that this was a possibility. Choosing to ignore it because you believed that possibility would never become a reality was a mistake on your part." Draco gaped in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Draco, cease your ridiculous screeching at once." Draco turned to the dark haired teen and sneered - quickly forgetting the ease with which he had been silenced earlier.

"I can't even have a conversation with my father without you butting in?"

Harry grinned. "I'm your father as well, Draco. Or have you forgotten?"

Draco's stared incredulously. "Look here, Potter," he began slowly "you are not and will _never be_ my father."

"Ah, but that is where you are mistaken. Pick up your spoon and start eating." Draco opened his mouth to respond snidely, but there was a spoonful of hot tomato soup in his mouth before he could. He choked. His arm had actually moved without his permission following the order issued by the teen next to him. Potter was smirking at him, and his father sat quietly across the table observing. "You see, Draco. You have no free will here except that which I decide to grant you. I will allow no one to take advantage of you, but that does not mean you get to speak and act however you please inside of our home. You will show both me and your father respect or there will be consequences. Those consequences will be dependent upon the transgression - such as your punishment from earlier. Speak disrespectfully, and you will not speak at all. Embarrass the family in public, and you'll not be allowed in public again until I decide otherwise. If you attack someone for no reason, you do not wish to know what I will do to you." Harry's smirk turned into a grin, and he continued lightly, "So, why don't you tell us what you learned about Veela today?"

Draco stared and looked down at his arm again in shock. He had eaten half of his soup while the other teen spoke. His face flushed with embarrassment, and he looked at his father once more.

Lucius stared back calmly. Draco felt control of his faculties return to him, and he set the spoon down softly in his bowl before turning toward the other teen once more.

"Not nearly enough, apparently." He said sarcastically.

"You'd know much more than you do had you done as we asked in the past and _studied_." Lucius drawled drawing Draco's shocked attention back across the table. His father never spoke to him that way. "We begged you to, Draco. Your mother and I both. You never listened. You seem to think that you can escape your own biology. You'll have a mate as well; I hope you realize this. And though we don't know yet if you'll be a dominant veela, submissive veela, switch veela, or an abstinent veela, that connection is inescapable." Draco swallowed and thought for a moment.

He looked back and forth between his father and the teen on his right. He _could_ be in this situation one day, he realized. He could end up just like his father falling at someone else's feet for any scrap of affection they deem to hand out to him.

"No." Harry said sternly - his voice interrupting Draco's spiraling thoughts. "The bond is never one-sided. And you have us. Even should your mate be less than acceptable, they will bow to me, and I will crush them beneath my heel before I let them mistreat you."

The younger blond looked at the other teen in shock. He hadn't expected the quick defense. He'd assumed that he was tolerated only because of his father - not that the other genuinely cared about him in any way. Harry's face softened.

"I mentioned earlier that I've been aware of you both for quite a while. I've been watching you, Draco. I care more deeply for you than you realize. That regard will be returned in time." Harry continued confidently. "Until that day comes, let us get to know one another whilst we eat. We have a big day tomorrow."

Harry flashed a conspiratorial grin at Lucius before picking up his spoon and scooping some of the bright red soup into his mouth.

"Delicious."

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reviews! <3 I hope this meets expectations!


End file.
